Those Darn Modern Day Friends
by KimiOkami
Summary: It's Kagome's birthday and what does her school friends mischievously give her? Well you'll have to read and find out. There is San/Mir, ?/Kag/? Truthfully I'm still debating the 2nd w/ Kagome. This was originally a one shot but became more. Disclaimer: I don't own Inu. Any way enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: I'm very sorry this was supposed to be a oneshot but the writing app on my phone could only hold so much. So it's a full 2 chapters. It's longer then I thought it'd be but I doubt that will both anyone. Anyway enjoy.

Kagome was in her time for once spending time with her school friends after school. Eri was being her same old self, perverted comments about InuYasha. If they'd done anything yet. Ayumi and Yuka weren't far behind but less perverted. They stopped eventually and apologised for their teasing. Before they gave her an early birthday gift. It was two days away and they thought she was returning to the "hospital" for treatments. So they thought now was good. She didn't open it yet they all had to leave. They said she could thank them next time.

She went home and gathered her things to go to the feudal era. She tossed the gift in her yellow pack sort of forgetting about it. Her mother was out. Taking Souta to a check up and left her birthday gift and extra supplies on the kitchen counter. She loaded those and her gift and left.

In the feudal era she was sitting with the gang at their camp that evening and Shippo dug into Kagome's pack for his coloring book and crayons. He found her forgotten gifts and pulled them out to.

"Kagome-mama what are these?" He asked holding up both in a small stack over his head.

"Oh those are birthday gifts for me, from my mom and school friends." Kagome answered pulling them to her lap.

"Well open them." Sango encouraged her with a sisterly smile. The others looked on with curiosity too.

She tore in to her mother's gift first and found a new outfit she had been eyeing at the store. It was a pretty crimson off the shoulder thin sweater you wear over a cami or tank top. A pair of dark gray denim shorts. Matching crimson thigh high socks and a pair of worn black/gray fun stylish knee high hiking boots.

"I love the colors they look so pretty. I don't think I've seen any that look like these here." Sango and admired and thought to herself.

"What is your other gift lady Kagome?" Miroku asked curious.

Kagome switched boxes and opened the one from her friends. She saw gorgeous red lace, quickly becoming confused she pulled up the item and saw it was a sexy lingerie nighty with ribbons and a cute skirt. She turned as red as the nighty. Then tried hiding it under what else was in the box. That was a mistake because everything exploded from the box in her haste.

She desperately tried to grab everything as it flew. Her hands moving at almost InuYasha's speed. She could register everything that flew but the most embarrassing was the matching thong and a few boxes of condoms. She put everything back in the gift box and hid it at the very bottom of her bag.

No one except Shippo tried asking about them. The other knowing the look of embarrassment would give no answers.

"What are those?" Shippo tried asking.

"Nothing, bad joke gifts from my friends." Was all a very flustered Kagome said.

They continued their evening. After dinner Sango suggested a bath at the near by river. It was early fall so the nights were still warm. They went to the river with their supplies.

"So, Kagome do you want to talk about why those gifts were so embarrassing?" Sango asked being her sisterly self.

"I guess. The lace was an under garment you wear to uh, to be sexier for your lover." Kagome said quietly still embarrassed but more comfortable talking with Sango.

"Really and that was a joke, but you don't have a lover." Sango observed.

"Yeah and they even gave me condoms those um, using them help so you can't get pregnant. Only when you use them." Kagome explained again.

"Really, that is interesting so is it like that one elixir Keade makes?" Sango asked never have taken it. She still doesn't quite trust Miroku to keep his hands to himself.

"Yeah sort of but this never lets it make it inside..." Kagome explained more in better detail. They both knew how sex works so she didn't have to go into great detail.

"That's definitely creative. So in your time it's easier to wait and have children when your ready?" Sango asked curiously.

"Yes, it is. I suppose." Kagome said quietly.

"So are you going to try and get HIS attention again?" Sango asked looking to tease her best friend just a little.

"Yes, I'm almost done trying. If he really isn't interested I might as well move on."Kagome sighed starting to become hopeless.

"Don't give up just yet. I have a feeling things will change for the better real soon. Speaking of which. I have an idea, if it goes well, could I have a box of those?" Sango pointed to the box that wound up peeking out of Kagome's bag.

"Ok you can have one." Kagome perked up with a smirk. She had an idea what her best friend was planning.

They were headed west to a village they heard shard rumors about. So they walked the road through a forest that was half on east land and half on west land.

They continued on through the forest and had to camp out there for the night. They got fire wood, water, and made dinner. Then relaxed, Sango said she wanted to do some training with hiraikotsu. She left knowing Miroku would sneak after her. Which he did giving the others a lame excuse.

Kagome giggled knowing what Sango was planning. Kagome put Shippou to bed in his very own sleeping bag she brought for him. He had getting bigger. First bought a bigger sleeping bag for herself. Then thought better of that and bought him his own. He had already started sharing his with little Kirara and even Rin on the rare occasion she stayed the night with them. Kagome changed into her red lace from her friends and put an over size tee over it. One that was made as a nightgown tee. It was big enough it hung off of one shoulder revealing some of the red lace. Being the nightgown was black it made the red pop on her pale skin. She walked back out from behind a couple of trees and InuYasha looked down from his spot seeing the red right away.

Sango began training spinning hiraikotsu above her head and plunging it into the ground. She opened her collar some beginning to get warm. It was a cool comfortable night but with all the physical activity she easily was getting warm.

"Miroku, I know you're there. You always are." Sango smirked she had begun to get a thrill out of him watching her.

Miroku walked out sheepishly at being caught.

"Sorry Sango.." Miroku said knowing he was in trouble but also knowing what he was doing was morally wrong. That was where the thrill came from though.

"I know it is out of sorts, the only thing you've asked me is the bare your children. What if I marry you? With Kagome's help we can practice for the day we defeat Naraku. We can plan on bringing children into the world when he is gone." Sango asked, the becoming extremely dumbfounded, Miroku. She said this holding the box of condoms she pulled out of her slayer shirt.

"How can any sane man say no to an offer like that?" Miroku wrapped his arms around her lifting her to his level and kissed her. The kiss was never soft it just seared with their unsatisfied passion. Sango wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed herself into his body through his baggy robes. He moved his hands to her ass and squeezed. She squeaked and bit his lip. She then slid her hands down. Finding the ties to his robes she untied them and slipped inside. Her whole body disappeared inside all the dark blue and purple fabric, except her head. He looked very pleased with these new events.

"Well this is the first time a woman has ever wanted the get into my robes."Miroku joked half serious.

"Well it won't be the last." Sango teased as her hands went for his fundoshi. She pulled the ties and it fell loose to the ground. He pulled the ties and fastenings on her armor. It fell loose to the ground. the bottoms pooling around her legs. She didn't wear her undergarments tonight hoping for this outcome.

Meanwhile Kagome adjusted her sleeping bag discreetly closer to the tree InuYasha was in. She sat on her bag and leaned against the tree he was in. Pulling a romance novel out she began reading. The cover had a half man face half silver wolf face and a bright moon on the cover. She became quickly engrossed in it and soon found a juicy part. She new InuYasha could smell it, that's why she choose this way to execute her plan.

Unknown to her someone else could smell her too. They took a deep breath along with InuYasha and both became intoxicated with her scent. Both their inner demons knew she was their mate.

Kagome started fidgeting, shifting her legs needing friction. She continued reading her book, as she discreetly shifted her legs. She impatiently waited for InuYasha to make his move.

Before she knew what happened she was swept up sleeping bag and all. Her book lay forgotten by the tree.

Kagome found herself laying on her sleeping bag on her back. Nightgown under her head, lace lingerie still on. Seeing her in his favorite color drove him wild. He was feeling her running his hands up and down her body. As he kissed her deeply.

Other smelling his mate slipped up next to them unnoticed. and watched for a moment.

TBC Sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:: Sorry for the wait enjoy. One more Chapter after this.

Chapter 2

Miroku was using his fingers very skillfully bringing Sango to the edge. At the moment she didn't care where these skills came from. She just enjoyed them to their fullest extent. She tried to touch and stroke him but he was doing so much. She couldn't make her hand do much of anything she wanted.

Then she saw white as she hit her peak and she didn't know if she let out a noise or not. She came down from her high panting and opening her eyes to Miroku's smiling face. She rolled to find her top and where the box was left.

"What are you doing Sango?" Miroku asked curiously as she rummaged.

"The box, from Kagome's gifts,she told me about them, she shared some with me. Here!" Sango muttered still not fully intelligible. She turned and sat on the ground, no energy in her legs. She read what she could on the box, mostly familiar with traditional Japanese. She got the idea of how they worked from the diagrams. Miroku watched curiously as she opened the box and pulled out a strip of packets. She tore one off then ripped it open. Laid the rest to the side she pulled Miroku to his knees. in front of her.

"What is that?" Miroku asked not stopping Sango trusting her completely.

"Something from Kagome's time. Goes on here, and we can play without risk of bringing a baby into the world before we are ready." Sango explained as she stoked him a little like the package showed. Then proceeded in putting the condom on him.

"Great because I don't know how much longer I could have waited to be inside you."Miroku said before lying her back on his robe and kissed her more. Moving his hand down to her breast he played some more. Pinching her nipple getting some quick breaths out of her. He loved the soft noises she made that only he could hear. His hand then traveled lower and she lifted her legs loosely wrapping them around his hips. He took his full length, average about 6 inches human, in hand and entered her. She gasped but not in pain. Just at being filled. She nodded and he started slow and steady. At her insistence getting progressively harder and faster. She held on tight as he fucked her hard. He moved a little taking one of his hands and finding her button to bring her over the edge with him. Their climaxes hit at the same time. He rolled to the side so he wouldn't squish her to much and pulled her with him. She pulled the condom off of his deflating dick and tied it. Then tossed it above their heads for now. They'd deal with it later.

Kagome noticed another hungry set of eyes over InuYasha's shoulder and gasped. InuYasha's. demon already felt the presence. Not fully in a mating frenzy yet. InuYasha surprising Kagome, though she just noticed his demon stripes were visible, moved over to one side of Kagome, and pulled the wolf Prince down with them.

"Uh, Wha..?" Kagome couldn't form words let alone a sentence. Kagome wasn't exactly complaining just wondering

what was going on.

"Mates.." They both pur-growled together. Before they both attacked her neck sensually. Licking, nipping and gently scraping their fangs.

Kagome couldn't form functioning thoughts any more. She could only follow instinct. She let them drown her senses in the wonderful sensations they were instilling in her.

Their demons knew exactly what was going on and they were leading this escapade. They wanted their mates and they weren't going to be denied.

InuYasha and Kouga both slid a clawed hand down her lace clad body to her core. Slipping their hands through the hole that was conveniently there. One played with her clit and the other moved lower to her dripping opening. Sliding his claws gently in they pumped as the other rubbed. Kagome thrashed at the onslaught. She had no control left, they knew exactly how to touch her and she loved it. She squeaked and gasped in pleasure not having enough air for any more.

Soon she came with a muffled scream, Kouga had attacked her mouth as soon as she did. They moved Kagome adjusting her and themselves. They planned on playing with her move before claiming her. InuYasha and Kouga moved up to her head and let her suck on their cocks. She switched between them till they came and they both aimed for her open mouth. She swallowed and they moved again Kouga lying down and InuYasha guided Kagome down onto his still rock hard manhood. She squeaked as her hymen was broken but then sighed at being so full. InuYasha gave her a moment then made her ride Kouga. InuYasha moved behind her and after a bit switched his cock for Kouga's. Kagome moaned loudly in pleasure. After he pounded her from behind a while. He pulled out put Kouga back and slowly and gently pushed into her ass. Slowly working his way in. Kagome let out a silent scream not of pain but surprise. Kouga groaned in pleasure feeling InuYasha sliding in. Once seated all the way a moment passed before the both began pounding her with near demonic speed. Kagome cried in pleasure. Tears ran down her face and a few touched Kouga's chest.

They plowed into her for what seemed like eternity but a good eternity. InuYasha and Kouga then bit her neck Kouga on her left and InuYasha on her right. They all came then, Kouga and InuYasha knotting inside her. Their juices leaked out of her even though she was so full.

Kagome nearly passed out it felt so good. She lay on Kouga's chest in a daze as they cuddled and waited for their knots to deflate.

That didn't happen soon enough because as soon as it did they switched places on her repeating what just happened.

This time Kagome came 2 more times and passed out when they came and bit the others neck over Kagome's shorter frame. Kouga bit InuYasha's neck and vice versa. They waited patiently for them to deflate again. They couldn't so the rolled over gently and spooned Kagome from both sides and fell asleep.

TBC One more Chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N:: Sorry it took so long to update. And sorry the end is short, but let me know how you like. If you want me to make a spin off of their lives now after the end of this let me know. i have a few thoughts but I don't plan on bothering unless I get a certain amount of traffic and reviews.

Kouga woke a few hours later. Being a full demon he recovers faster. He stretched and waited a few minutes. Then he moved over to InuYasha and started licking all over his body. Being a demonic mating lasts a full 24 hours they still had lots of time. His demon wanted more and knew Kagome needed some more time to recover. He focused his attention on his neck, ears, nipples, dick and then his ass.

InuYasha finally woke and started moaning and groaning in pleasure at the sensations Kouga was causing in him. Kouga's demon was incomplete control of the situation. InuYasha's could only revel in the moment.

Kouga played with InuYasha's ass sliding his clawed fingers gently in and out preparing his ass for his cock. After his demon knew he was ready. He attacked his mouth again as he slid his hard cock into his tight ass. They both growled in pleasure nibbling at the others lips. Kouga pounded into his ass harder then he did with Kagome. InuYasha would have some slight bruising even Kouga's hips over the front of his pelvis would be slightly bruised. Their demons didn't care they wanted this for so long. They were tired of their conscious mind not doing what they needed. They mad sure after today that would change.

Kouga roared his release in time with InuYasha's. They both bit down again their demon's making sure their mark was permanent. It was permanent anyway from the first bite.

They continued their mating frenzy till the next night about the same time. They mated with Kagome multiple times and with each other when her human body needed a break. As she rested a few times she watched the hot show of them going at it. Their demons made sure she had food when she needed and water.

They moved to a lake near by and bathed and mated in the water too.

Myoga had showed up with Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara at their camp and explained the basics of the demon mating frenzy. The group were happy for their friends.

After the 24 hours past Kouga and InuYasha showed up at camp with a sleeping Kagome wrapped in InuYasha's fire rat haoir.

"Uh, Kouga what are you doing here?" Sango asked curiously as he laid Kagome on her sleeping bag that InuYasha unrolled. Kouga said nothing and he and InuYasha just pulled out their collars and Kagome's.

"You're all three mated?" Miroku was very surprised after Myoga's brief explanation.

"It's rare but not uncommon for 3 mates to mate. This is the first I've heard or seen of a human involved though." Myoga explained after bouncing onto InuYasha's shoulder.

"Well we're happy for you three. You have your life mates." Sango smiled happily.

"That sounds amazing." Miroku said with a perverted smirk. Sango elbowed him and he just wrapped his arms around her as an apology. She giggled softly and InuYasha shook his head softly.

Kouga sat against the tree behind Kagome, and InuYasha slipped into his lap quietly. Then pulled Kagome gently into his lap and they fell asleep with her. The past 24 hours catching up to them both.


End file.
